


Punishment

by TheJediAssassinGirl



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Spot, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Pure Smut, Sub!Race, as always, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/pseuds/TheJediAssassinGirl
Summary: Race decides to tease Spot while they’re out with their friends. Spot decides Race needs to be taught a lesson.





	Punishment

Spot Conlon glared at his boyfriend, Racetrack Higgins, as the former ate his popsicle. It wasn’t really the fact that Race was enjoying his dessert that was the issue, it was  _ how _ he was enjoying it. Race’s lips and tongue danced around the rather phallic ice pop, and he was making quiet, hungry little moaning noises in the back of his throat that he  _ knew _ Spot could hear, but none of their other friends could. In fact, Jack, Crutchie, Albert, Finch, Buttons, and Elmer looked completely oblivious to Race’s shenanigans, but Race knew what he was doing, and Spot knew what Race was doing, and Spot  _ knew _ Race was doing it on purpose.

“Racer,” he growled softly. Race pulled his mouth off the popsicle with an obscene  _ pop _ .

“What, Spottie?” He asked innocently. “I ain’t doin’ nothin’. Wanna lick?” He held out the popsicle to Spot, who glared at him. 

“You know  _ exactly _ whatcha doin’,” Spot said. 

“Then say it,” Race teased. Spot’s glare got darker. 

“I’m gonna punish you so bad fa this,” he whispered in Race’s ear.

“Lookin’ forward ta it, pretty boy,” Race replied with a wink.

  
  


Of course Race’s mouth loved writing checks his ass couldn’t cash. Currently, he was dressed in the tiniest, most revealing thong known to man, and nothing else. His hands were bound behind his back as he knelt on the bedroom floor, there was a vibrating plug buzzing in his ass at an infuriatingly slow pace, and a cock ring keeping him from cumming. He moaned and mewled, bucking his hips, trying desperately to get some friction on his aching cock, which was continuously leaking precum. Spot came in, smirking at the sight before him.

“So gorgeous,” he cooed. “You’s the prettiest little slut I’ve ever seen, Racer.” Race just moaned, the praise Spot was lavishing on him going straight to his cock. “But you’ve been a naughty boy,” Spot continued. “Teasin’ me in front a our friends like that. Fa shame, Tony. All ya want is a nice fat cock in ya mouth, ain’t it?” Race nodded enthusiastically, practically drooling at the prospect of getting to suck Spot off. Spot smirked. “Well it’s too bad naughty boys don’t get what they want, then, ain’t it?” Spot said. With a smirk to rival the devil’s, he stripped and started jacking himself off. Race stared, transfixed, almost drooling at the sight. Spot came on Race’s face and hair, painting the creamy skin and golden curls with stripes of white.

“Do you want my cock, Racer?” Spot asked.

“Yes, master,” Race mewled. 

“Beg for it,” Spot ordered. 

“Please please  _ please  _ master, let me suck ya cock,” Race pleaded. “Please, I need it!” 

“You want this?” Spot asked, tangling his fingers in Race’s hair and pulling him forward so his cheek was pressed against Spot’s thigh. 

“Yes,  _ please _ , master!” Race moaned, his tongue flicking out to lick up a bead of cum from the head of Spot’s cock. 

“Such an eager little cock slut,” Spot teased. 

“Yours, master,” Race gasped. “Your cock slut.”

“That’s right,” Spot crooned, thrusting into Race’s mouth. “All mine. Take my cock like a good boy, Tony. All of it.” Race moaned around Spot’s length, beginning to work his lips and tongue around Spot’s length like he’d done with his popsicle earlier. “That’s it,” Spot groaned, thrusting lazily into his boyfriend’s mouth. “So good fa me, Racer. So good.” He used the remote in his pocket to turn up the vibrations coming from the plug in Race’s ass. Race whined around Spot’s cock, his hungry little mewls getting louder. “Good boy,” Spot purred, feeling Race swallow around his length as he came. Race was outright moaning now as Spot pulled out. He was a flushed, sweaty, horny, mess, hips bucking frantically. Spot pulled him up and bent him over the bed, across from their full-length mirror. His fingers nudged aside Race’s tiny underwear and pulled the plug out of Race’s ass. Race squealed, then moaned as Spot’s lubed fingers pressed up against his asshole.

“So good,” Spot cooed as he stretched Race with his fingers. “Such a lucky boy. You get to watch my little slut get the best fuck of his life.” He tangled his fingers in Race’s curls, tugging on them so Race was forced to look at his reflection in the mirror as Spot slowly thrust into him. Race moaned loudly as the speed of Spot’s thrusts picked up. “Look at my gorgeous boy,” Spot said. “He’s the most beautiful cock slut in New York, ain’t ya, Tony?”

“Yes master,” Race whined. 

“And such beautiful little sounds,” Spot continued. “Like a fuckin’ melody. D’you wanna cum, Racer?”

“Yes, master please!” Race begged. “Please please please I’ve been a good boy please lemme cum!” Spot spun Race around, removing the cock ring from Race’s shaft and swallowing him down in one fell swoop. Race yelled as he came down Spot’s throat, practically collapsing onto the bed as he came down from his climax.

“So good,” Spot crooned as he untied Race’s wrists. “That was amazing, Racer. You’s so amazing.” He gently thumbed Race’s hipbone, helping Race get into his pajamas. “Didja learn ya lesson?” Race smirked loopily up at Spot. 

“We’ll see,” he mumbled sleepily. Spot smiled. 

“M’sure we will,” he said. He got into his own pajamas and tucked himself and Race into bed, gently spooning his boyfriend. “I love ya, Racer,” he said, gently kissing the taller boy.

“I love you too, Spottie,” Race replied, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
